Rules of Disaster
by Caitpaint
Summary: Sorry I suck at this  Rebel yet shy Celia Fuentes meets bad boy Luke, will she follow her parents footsteps to love  or tragedy  or have her own story?


**AN: okay so this is my first fanfic so please tell me how to make it better. I'm basing this on Carlos and Kiara's daughter, but I switched the guy, instead of doing Dylan I'm going to do a different guy, because I just can't write on Dylan's point of view :/ sorry! But on the bright side I know perfect Spanish so when they talk in Spanish it will be written correctly.**

**Celia**

I've always been a little wild, and I end up doing stupid stuff, like trying to climb a mountain even though I'm afraid of heights, terrified, but I just have to somehow the mountains make me feel free just seeing them sprawled out between the blue pink skies, with one or two thin clouds over them, the birds flying to and forth peaceful you know? Anyways I usually would've gone with my friends Clover and Alicia, but Alicia had to study, and Clover had already planned a date with her boyfriend, Nathan, so me being bored at home is not an option for me. So yeah I went mountain climbing and, yeah I looked down I couldn't help it, I didn't even realized I looked down until the vertigo hit me, hard, I felt like I just got sucker punched in my stomach. I look up, "okay Celia focus you're in you bed and it's comfy and TOTALLY NOT HUGE LIKE THIS FREAKING MOUNTAIN" I think to myself. But the cry of a bird startles me, which makes me let go of the death grip I had on the rocks. I don't know whether to be happy I wasn't that high up or not, I guess I should be.

**Luke**

"Life tough, son!" Exclaims my parole officer, Duncan. You don't fucking say, the guy's a joke; he's what the _gringos_call a typical police officer. Fat, short, mustache, the guy's even eating a donut to my bigger amusement. He continues to talk, but I can't focus I keep on thinkin' 'bout how fucked up my life came to be, once again. My life was worse when I was younger. I don't remember it that well, basically it went like this, we were poor, and my _madre_was a druggie, and oh yeah my father was an abusive alcoholic. Once the police found out my parents got send to jail, and I got send into a group home. After that I kept getting myself into shitty situation, for fun; so now I'm being send to live with a family that will "help me to a better path" fuckin' fantastic, expect I don't plan in changing anytime soon. I focus back to officer Duncan "alright, why don't you wait for me in the parking lot and I'll drive you to the Fuentes's in a few" he says. The problem is, I don't wanna wait, so I start walking and don't stop until I reach some shade by the mountains. I hear someone above scream, and I look up just in time to see a girl falling down right above me.

**Celia**

I've fallen plenty of times, on my face, on my ass, back, knees, arms; but never ever have I fallen on top of a guy. I roll off of him and look at him, he's tall, raven black hair, you can tell his Latino by the color of his skin, I notice that he has a couple of tattoos on his arm, he has dark brown eyes. His face is, sadly, perfect, you defined jaw line and all that, and he also has defined muscles everywhere (that I can see such as arms). Okay his body is rock hard! Ouch. I can see he's player, by his looks. Right now player is dusting off his red shirt and shooting quick glances at me, I think he's a little pissed at me falling on him "sorry" I say, "what happened to your arm?" he says, I look at my arms and I notice my left arm has a huge, deep, bleeding cut on it "Holy shit!" I yell I'm not good with blood, it just freaks me out. Mr. Player sighs and picks me up "lets go to the hospital" he says, I nod because for some stupid reason my freaking mouth won't work. Once at the hospital I walk towards the nurse, Stacy, "hi Stacy!", "heey sweetie, back again so soon?" she says which I notice makes Players eyebrows go up. "You know it" I smile. After the doctor stitches my arm up I walk towards Player, "so um thanks" I mumble, he nods; what is it with guys and not talking? I mean seriously it's annoying.


End file.
